Cross-phase modulation (XPM) is a nonlinear optical effect where one wavelength of light can affect the phase of another wavelength of light. Cross-phase modulation may lead to inter-channel crosstalk in wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems, and may produce amplitude and timing jitter.